A Late Night Visit
by DarkAndStormyNight
Summary: An annoyed princess gives a late night visit to a tired Lance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi! I love the show so why not? This is not my only Sym-Bionic Titan story I have a few more that I need to go about finishing. This is my first story of the new year and of a few months. My resolution is to write more! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
**

**A Late Night Visit**

Ilana was annoyed. Why was she upset? Simply put her "brother" was supposed to go to her room to work on a project, after his after dinner work out, and he was over 30 minutes late. Now the princess was a very laid back girl but when it came to school work she was strict. Earth was way different from Galaluna so the history of their country wasn't the exactly the history of _their_ country.

She stood up getting too impatient for her own good. Walking briskly down the hall she reached Lance's room ready to yell at him to help her. Opening the door she was surprised at the sight in front of her. Lance, her protector and "brother", was fast asleep.

Furrowing her eyebrows she walked to his bedside. His eyes were shut and his face just radiated exhaustion. The sheet was tossed haphazardly across his torso exposing his bare chest.

She couldn't help it as her eyes traced each and every curve of his toned chest. Starting at his neck and trailing downwards she took in the muscles, the invisible scars, and bruises from their latest fight. It was all so captivating.

Eventually she reached his pant line and she blushed as she thought of what lied past the dip into his pants. He really was very handsome and that dark demeanor of his could make any girl swoon.

Raven locks were scattered all over his face blocking her view. Pouting Ilana gently brushed the hairs away from covering his eyes. She smiled at the angelic sight and couldn't help but think of what hes been through.

'It must be tough being a soldier.' Her fingers lightly played with his long bangs. 'I grew up in a castle while, well I don't even know anything about his past.'

Maybe it was the way his hair was strewn about the pillow creating a halo of darkness or how his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight but whatever it was the princess found herself leaning forward.

She could feel his steady breath against her face and found that it tickled. Not thinking about what she was gonna do later she inched closer to his lips. At the instance their lips were to make contact a low mumbling sound came from the said teen. Jumping back quickly and realizing what she was about to do her face turned crimson.

'I-I almost kissed Lance.' Her mind was frozen not exactly comprehending what almost happened.

'Why did I do that?' She started panicking. 'Do I like Lance?' She covered her mouth with her hand as if trying not to attempt another kiss.

'This is too much I must be tired. Yeah that must be it! I'm only tired!' She thought with naïve triumph. 'I think I'll just go to bed now.'

Quickly walking back where she came she gave one last look at the sleeping teen. A smile graced her face and just before closing the door she whispered "Goodnight Lance" then walked to her room. 'I guess the project can wait.'

Her footsteps started to fade and just as soon as the young princess was out of earshot a small

"Goodnight Ilana" could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so so so so so sooooooo sorry for not submitting something in a month! Excuses: Second semester at school with more difficult classes and a lot of homework. Plus my modem just died on me so I'm pretty sure I'm stealing someone else's wifi right now till I get a new one****(Sorry neighbors!)****. Also I'm sick but that just gives me more time to write! I literally wrote all of this in about 45 minutes (kept getting distracted by a movie on ^-^'''). This was originally just going to be a little one shot like all my others but some awesome reviewers of mine said I should make another chapter. So here you go!**** I hope you enjoy!**

**A Late Night Visit Chapter 2  
**

I don't know how it became like this, me creeping into Lances room at night. Perhaps if was after that first late night visit of mine. The morning after my little "visit" was...slightly awkward to say the least, well for me it was.

I barely slept that night and it was obvious by the way my face almost fell straight into my cereal bowl. This trend continued for days unfortunately and the other residents of the house could begin to suspect something was wrong.

Octus was busy making breakfast in his "dad" disguise while watching _Animal Friends_ and Lance was calmly eating his food. Stumbling Ilana made her way to the table.

"Ilana are you feeling alright?" Octus asked with as much concern as a robot could physically show.

"Oh I'm fine!" she responded quickly.

"Are you sure?" Lance joined in.

Staring intently at her food Ilana shook her head.

"Yes I'm perfectly fine I was just up late doing this homework, Earth is still quite confusing."

"Oh well if that's the case Ilana I can easily tutor you."

Smirking Lance said "Oh and what about Kimmy?"

"Well I'm sure I can spend an evening off to help teach Ilana."

"No, no! Its okay" she hastily replied.

'Why can't they just leave this be?'

Her eyes stayed on her meal the entire conversation.

'Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't look up. Don't. Look. Up!'

her thoughts demanded.

"Uh if you say so."

Lance gave her one more curious look before turning to Octus. Sighing Ilana wished night would come quickly. Stealing a glance at her nightly distractions a blush became evident.

'Stupid "brother."'

And now here I am standing beside his bed once again feeling like a creeper. I just can't help it!

Ilana couldn't get over her blush. Lance was very muscular and it was burned into her mind. Acting annoyed was all she could do to not start drooling.

'Why couldn't father assign someone with more hideous looking features?'

Ilana oh so desperately thought.

'These trips are becoming much more frequent. I should be more careful.'

Even after all these times of quietly creeping in she has still not been as daring as she was the first night. Forcing herself to stay a minimum distance between herself and his bed she could control any urge to kiss him, barely. It was the same routine her sneaking in, staring at what could not be hers, panicking that he would awaken, leave, and then repeat this process the next night. That is to say that was _her_ normal routine.

What she didn't know there was another.

The footsteps were gone and exactly 2.5 hours have passed, it was time.

Using stealth worthy of pros the bedroom door was opened not leaving a sound. A smile donned the teenagers face at the sight before him.

There she was the princess of their home world and his "sister."

He chuckled at the person lying on the bed. After her many late night escapades it didn't take long for her to pass out from seer exhaustion but he always waited till a certain amount of time has passed, just to be on the safe side.

Her usual upright hair was scattered across the pillow leaving a blonde tangled mess. The fuzzy blanket sporting colorful designs was around her feet most likely from kicking. Lance smiled a soft smile and pulled the cover over her body making sure she wouldn't catch cold.

'Even when there's nothing to fear I still feel the need to protect her.'

He looked down at her face staring at its gentle features. Her skin was pale but held a childish touch with the many freckles adorning her cheeks. Long lashes stood still under huge innocent eyes. There was a slight dent amongst the sheets where it showed a well defined curve that went unnoticed by Lance.

Now he was by no means a pervert of any sort, that much was easy to tell but he couldn't help but wonder what those plush lips felt of. He almost wished that that fateful night would have actually happened but just like Ilana he too was in slight denial about his feelings.

Does he love Ilana?

Could it be possible for him, a lowly solider of the military, to be with royalty?

Of course these petty problems and thoughts would easily be cast aside to focus on his main objective for coming to this bizarre planet. It was his duty to protect the princess and nothing else.

His life meant nothing other than to listen to his orders. He must follow with absolute precision.

No ifs, ands, or buts.

It was a life that he chose for himself and he was okay with that. As long as it meant he could see that bright vibrant smile upon the slumbering girls face then it was alright with him.

Bending down Lance placed a gentle kiss on top her head. He smiled and as quietly as he entered he walked to the door. Turning back and looking at the snoozing silhouette he said in nothing more than a whisper.

"Good night Ilana."


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess whose back! :D I finally got my laptop back yesterday and instead of doing my homework I finished writing this! Feel the love and appreciate it! :3 You wouldn't believe how relived I was when I found out all my memory was still here. Well I would like to thank all you reviewed, favorited, and even alerted this little story of mine. As I said before this was originally just a One Shot like the others but thanks to you guys its something a lot better. This is the last chapter for A Late Night Visit sadly but I have more stories ready to submit and write. One more last thank you to the annoymous reviews I'm sorry I can't reply to you but I'm glad I could give you this. And to Ninja in Training don't worry I'm a blondie too lol, and you'll be pleasantly surprised (hopefully) for the ending. :) I'm sorry for the long author note but this all had to be said. I shall see you soon people!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own this awesomeness!  
**

**A Late Night Visit Chapter 3**

Octus stood in a most difficult position. He was a protector, "father", and friend but all was basically the same thing. It was his duty, just as Lance, to protect the princess from any form of danger.

Nothing was wrong as the rift gate was closed for the time being and there seemed to be none of that "high school drama" that is depicted by the many television shows that are popular currently. So really there was nothing to worry about but Octus could definitively tell that there was something amiss with the two other Galalunians in their home. His sensors could pick up a high level of hormonal activity though for some reason it was mostly in Ilana. Though he could easily pass it off as simple teenage emotions running wild he still had his doubts.

He noticed that Ilana seemed be more tired recently and nervous around Lance, with said boy in more cheerier moods as well. The unusual behavior seemed to have started around a week and a half ago with Ilana being unreasonably skittish the following days after.

"Morning Octus."

Interrupted from his thoughts Octus glanced up at the other occupant of the room.

"Oh hello Lance."

Lance slid into his seat looking fairly happy despite there being no real reason for it.

"What's for breakfast?"

"I have prepared eggs and bacon with orange juice on the side. You must each have your protein and vitamin C for the day."

Shuffling noises down the hall signaled the arrival of the last member of the "family." Mumbling something that sounded vaguely like

"Morning"

Ilana sat in her chair.

Octus placed the food in front of the two teens closely watching their actions. He walked back to the sink to wash the dishes, his gaze never leaving them. Lance calmly ate his meal with a smile still upon his face while Ilana, well was quite the opposite. She would pick at her food and steal glances at the boy sitting across from her blushing before quickly adverting her eyes.

'Hmmm.'

Octus wished he was programmed to read minds.

As the clock stroke 10 Octus knew it was time to set his plan in motion. Using his technology he could easily monitor every room within the household but understanding privacy he only resorted to peeking in only for the utmost importance. He waited around his eyes scanning the activity of the sleeping teens bedrooms, nothing. Since he himself required no actual sleep Octus could wait for as long it would take to find out the problem. After a good two hours he finally detected movement within Ilana's room.

She silently moved towards her door and opened it slowly. There was a slight squeak which stopped her before she quickly opened the door leaving no sound. Sticking her head out she turned left then right making sure there was no one else up. Octus' eyes widened as Ilana tip-toed her way to Lance's room.

She only stood there watching him while he slept, nothing more and nothing less.

It was a curious sight really. Octus had never seen this in any of the television dramas he studied that the rest of the population at Sherman seemed to watch. His scanners picked up that same hormonal imbalance which puzzled him. He couldn't think anymore of this as Ilana made another step forward towards the sleeping boy. Watching closely Octus observed her movements with wonder.

Taking one silent step at a time she made her way to Lances side biting her lip all the while. She was paler than usual, looking as if she might pass out but she continued till she was at the front of the bed. Taking a deep breath she slowly bent down extending her lips outward, her eyes were tightly closed. She paused as if rethinking her actions but she couldn't turn back as another hand reached out pulling her down.

Ilana's eyes flew open in shock as her and Lances lips connected. The supposedly slumbering Lance opened his eyes leaving them half lidded. Smiling into the kiss he released Ilana almost chuckling as her face began to look as red as a tomato. Sitting up he said in a not at all tired voice,

"Took you long enough."

Ilana stared down at her hands blushing terribly,

"Idiot."

Flickering back to only seeing the wall ahead of him Octus could feel the corners of his mouth tilt upward into something of an awkward looking smile. His lights flashed and right before he switched to Sleep Mode he said,

"Good night Ilana. Good night Lance."


End file.
